The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for processing data retrieved from a storage medium.
Data storage systems often store data arranged in tracks. FIG. 1a shows a storage medium 101 with two exemplary tracks 151,156 indicated as dashed lines. The tracks are segregated by servo data written within wedges 161, 166 (i.e., servo wedges). These wedges include data and supporting bit patterns 111 that are used for control and synchronization of the read/write head assembly over a desired location on storage medium 101. In particular, these wedges generally include a preamble pattern 192 followed by a sector address mark 194 (SAM). Sector address mark 194 is followed by a Gray code 196, and Gray code 196 is followed by burst information 198. It should be noted that while two tracks and two wedges are shown, hundreds of each would typically be included on a given storage medium. User data is stored at bit period locations between successive servo wedges.
FIG. 1b shows an existing track to track layout 100 of data on a storage medium. Of note, track to track layout 100 includes only some of the data across some of the tracks that would be expected on an existing storage medium. As shown, layout 100 includes a number of tracks 105, 110, 115, 120, 125. Each of the tracks includes a synchronization pattern 150 (i.e., sync data 1, sync data 2, sync data 3, sync data 4, sync data 5) followed by bit periods of user data 155, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185, 190. The bit periods each include magnetic information corresponding to data for a given bit period. As the density of the bit periods increase, magnetic information from one bit period will interfere or be combined with magnetic information from surrounding bit periods. This includes interaction from bit periods in one track with bit periods in prior and subsequent tracks. Failure to properly account for inter-track interference results in diminished accuracy of recovered data bits.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for inter-track interference compensation.